Diseased
by MaximumX
Summary: 3 years ago, Nick "Fang" Walker moved to Arizona. Now, a Junior in high school, he's been diagnosed with terminal cancer, and has only months to live. His only goal left in life is to get the girl of his dreams, Max, to love him. Only one problem: she hates his guts. AU. Slight OOC at points. All-Human. T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**(Fang PoV):**

3 years ago, I moved to a small town in Arizona, called Lake Morose. 8th grade was nearly over – I knew no one, and no one cared to learn who I was. Everyone already had their yearly friends, most of whom they would discard over the summer. Meanwhile, I was too quiet to really try to meet anyone else. It didn't really matter to me - I was used to having to be my only friend. It'd happened before, at a bunch of the other towns I'd had to move to. I assumed this would be the same, stay for three months and leave, so I didn't try to make friends with anyone.  
And here I am, 3 years later, still stuck in this damn town, with no company but myself.  
Life really sucks.

I admit, I constantly regret staying to myself back in 8th Grade. To think that one insignificant action would impact the rest of my life.  
_**–––––––– *flashback*–––––––––––––––––––––––**_  
It was homeroom, the first period of my first day at the Lake Morose school district. There were seven tables, with four seats at each. Six of them were already fully occupied, so. Had no choice but to sit at the empty table. Nonetheless, presented the option, my decision would have been the same.  
Some girl walked up to me. She was the first and only. She was definitely pretty.  
Her name was Maxine "Maximum Ride" Martinez.  
I guess some of the girls thought I was cute back then. She must have been one of them.  
She walked over to me and sat at my table. Unlike most of the girls in homeroom, she was wearing a casual tee, and a pair of ripped jeans. She was staring at me, waiting for me to initiate communication. She was annoyed when I didn't, but she tried to hide it. "Hi, my name's Max."  
I gave her a short nod, not even facing her. "Nick."  
I made absolutely no attempt at small talk, and that pissed Max off. I refused to look at her, so she got up and threw her chair to the ground, and stomped back to her table. No one else tried talking to me.  
I regretted that day more than any other in my life. I became instantly hated and disliked. Now, in high school, Max is one of the most popular kids in school.  
And to be honest, I've had a crush on her ever since.  
And to this day, she hates me for what I did to her in 8th grade.

**(Max PoV)**  
That loner Nick kid was absent today.  
Not that I cared or anything. Maybe I would have a few years ago, when he first moved here, but not anymore. Not after he blew me off like that.  
_**–––––––– *flashback*–––––––––––––––––––––––**_  
It was homeroom, first day of 8th grade. I wasn't especially popular, but a couple of the girls I was sitting with were pretty well known.  
There was this new kid. Almost everything he was wearing was black and he had long black hair down to his eyes. Everyone at my table was giggling and saying how cute he was. I wasn't really into guys, but I have to admit, I could see what they were talking about.  
Everyone was trying to convince each other to go up to him and start talking. Everyone was just reissuing the challenge to someone else, and I was starting to get annoyed. So, without even being challenged, I got up and walked over to him.  
I sat down at his table and waited for him to say something.  
He didn't.  
I was annoyed. Who the hell does he think he is?  
I tried to hide my annoyance. "Hi, my name's Max."  
At first, he didn't say anything. He wasn't even looking at me anymore! I was ready to punch him or something. God, that arrogant, stuck-up bas-  
At last, he gave me a small nod and simply said, "Nick." That was it. He didn't acknowledge me, or make any attempt at small talk.  
That was it. I got up, (violently) tipped my chair into the ground, and stormed back to my table. When I sat down, the rest of the girls at the table were giggling and suppressing full-blown laughter.  
At me.  
It was official. I hated that Nick kid.  
Finally, one of the girls at the table, Lissa, asked, "Did he tell you his name?"  
I nodded. "Barely."  
"Then what is it?" everyone asked curiously.  
"Nick."  
At the time, they all thought it was just me. But later, when they all tried talking to him, he wouldn't say anything at all. My few hours of embarrassment were over, and the popular girls began idolizing me, for:  
1) Being the first to talk to Nick, and  
2) Being the only one to get a response out of him.  
After about a month, nobody cared about Nick. He was just some emo loner. Somehow, I went on to become one of the most popular kids in school. Sure, it's because of Nick, but I still haven't forgiven him.  
And I didn't plan on it anytime soon. I rarely forgive, and I never forget.  
I definitely didn't care about his absence. Besides, I already had a boyfriend - Dylan. He'd been the captain and starting quarterback of the varsity football team since freshman year. And best of all, he was all around a great guy.  
So I did _not_ care about Nick.

**(Fang PoV):**

I came to on a hospital bed.  
Wait, what?  
Let's see. Last thing I remembered was sitting at the desk in my room, doing homework. Then...nothing.  
My voice wasn't working right. When I saw my mom, I tried to ask, "what happened?" but it came out more like, "wu habend?"  
My mom, visibly relieved, began crying. "You passed out. Again," she choked out in between sobs. When she finally calmed herself, she said, "that's the second time this week. The doctor agreed to do some scans to make sure you're okay."  
Great. If there were two things I hated, they were doctors and needles.  
I barely remember what happened next. At one point, I almost passed out. Before long, I was about to get an MRI. I slid into the machine, and it lit up. Then it was done. I was escorted back to my room.  
I was sitting on the bed when a man in a very professional looking white lab coat entered. He smiled as he shook my hand, and introduced himself as Dr. Gunther-Hagen.  
"So we just finished looking at your MRI, and I'm afraid we have bad news, Mr. Walker. You have an inoperable brain tumor. You have maybe 3 months to live. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do to help you. We are releasing you, as you appear to be able to conduct yourself. However, if you're condition worsens, it is in your best interest to return here."  
I wanted to look around for the other Mr. Walker, to find out that this was a mistake, that he had the wrong patient.

But I knew he didn't.

He continued on and on about what I had to do, but all I heard was "inoperable brain tumor," and "3 months to live."  
I was going to die.

_**(A/N): So that was the first chapter! I have up to about chapter 6 already written, so updates will be every few days. After that, I'll try to update whenever I get the chance, but I can't promise they will be quick or long. As a forewarning, most chapters I write are under 600 words. I may try to combine a few, to get the length longer, so if you feel they don't flow well, that's why.**_

_**Oh, by the way, I kidnapped Fang a while back, so you might hear from him every now and then.**_

_**Thanks! Review?**_

_**-MaximumX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N)I would like to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter, as well as everyone that followed/favorited this story. You guys rock!**_

_**Shout-outs to my awesome reviewers: SilenceIsInfinite, Mythomagic-Champion, The High-Fives For Nothing, THE RISEN ANGEL(X2), and DarkAngelWithWings(X2), AlwaysWatching, and Ashlyn! Thanks, guys!**_

The next day, Nick was back. Everyone wondered where he'd been. While no one particularly "liked" him, he was always there. But yesterday, he wasn't. It was the first day of school he'd missed since moving here.  
It wasn't until lunch that rumors started going around. Lissa, sitting across from me, reported the first one. "Someone told me that his dad died." She didn't have to clarify who "he" was. If you can't tell, there's probably something wrong with you.  
There were a few mutters of agreement. "No way," Brigid countered. "I heard he has to go to therapy for cutting." Nothing like stereotypes. Of course, that got support, too.  
"Guys, seriously. There is absolutely no way any of that is true," I finally said. Ridiculous rumors like these ticked me off.  
"Max is right, guys," my friend Nudge, added in. Finally, those damn rumors would end. "I mean, I was told he has cancer, which would be really sad, wouldn't it?"  
Or not.  
"You know, I heard that too!" Lissa exclaimed. Before long, everyone agreed.  
I groaned. "Listen, there is no way in hell that he has cancer. If he was diagnosed, do you think they would have let him come back to school? They would have kept him at the hospital to treat him!"  
"I don't know, Max," my younger sister, Ella, told me. "It's not as far fetched an idea as you think. I've heard it too."  
"Fine," I said, abruptly standing up. "I'll prove it. Nicholas Walker does not have cancer!"  
With that, I stood up and started walking to the other end of the cafeteria, where Nick was sitting alone, as usual.

(Fang PoV)  
In the middle of lunch, Max walked up to my table and sat down. Any other day, I would have been secretly ecstatic. But not today. Knowing that you'll die any day now puts a damper on the mood.  
She was right to the point. "I need to prove something. I need you to tell them," she said, pointing to her friends, "that you don't have cancer. It's just ridiculous."  
I was taken aback. How could she know? I hadn't told anyone. Someone must have made it up, not realizing it was actually true.  
I stared right into her eyes, trying to see if she was messing around. I felt my eye start to well up, so I looked down. I could feel her eyes widen.  
"Wait, is it...true?"  
Against my will, I gave a short nod.  
"But, it's treatable - right?"  
My vision started getting blurry. Oh, hell no. Not here.  
"No," I choked out, my voice catching. God, I had to get out of here.  
I could still feel Max's presence. She was obviously uncomfortable.  
Who could blame her?  
Without saying anything, I stood up, emptied my tray, and walked out the back doors of the cafeteria. Now that there wasn't anyone around, I leaned up against a tree at the end of the school property, and broke down crying. I was going to die.

(Max PoV)  
I'm not sure if he noticed me before, but Nick didn't look at me until l said something. "I have to prove something." His face stayed emotionless. Creepy.  
"I need you to go tell them that you don't have cancer," I told him, pointing to everyone else at my table on the "them."  
With that, he stared right into my eyes. It felt like he was staring straight into my soul. I know it sounds cliché, but seriously, that's what it felt like. It's extremely uncomfortable - take my word for it.  
Finally, Nick threw his head down, staring back at the tray in front of him. I could have sworn his eyes were starting to get watery. Was he seriously about to cry? That's weird. Why would he be crying, unless  
No. No effing way. My eyes widened. "Wait, is it... true?" He gave a  
barely noticeable nod in response.  
"But, it's treatable - right?" I asked, mostly trying to reassure myself. I didn't necessarily like the kid, but I didn't want Nick to die.  
"No," he choked, stumbling on the short word. Still looking at his tray, he hurriedly stood up, throughout his disposable tray, and speed-walked to the cafeteria door that led outside.  
Well, guess I was wrong about the cancer. How was I wrong? How on Earth could he be dying?  
I walked back to the table, a look of shock on my face. Some of the girls were laughing about the confrontation. As soon as I sat down, I was bombarded by questions, mostly stupid ones. I didn't even try to answer - I knew I wouldn't get a chance to.  
Finally Brigid shut them up. "Jesus, let her talk."  
I nodded gratefully at her. Or, at least partially.  
"So," Nudge asked, "was I right?"  
"Um, yeah. He has terminal cancer."  
That part shocked everyone. Someone down the table asked, "Terminal? As in-"  
I nodded. "Yep. Fatal. He's going to die."  
Luckily, the bell rang, sparing me from further questions.  
On the way out, I saw Dylan coming in - our school did lunch in two waves. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, but my heart wasn't in it.

_**(A/N):**_

_**Fang: Why was I so OOC?**_

_**Me: That was mostly on purpose. Honestly, who would be acting normal when they just found out they're about to die?**_

_**Fang: Fair enough.**_

_**Me: Oh, by the way, everyone, meet Fang. This was what I meant earlier. Fang, say hello.**_

_**Fang: No.**_

_**Me: I have to work on that. Later, everyone.**_

_**-MaximumX and Fang**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N): Oh man, it's been almost a week. I'm so sorry guys, time just got away from me.**_

_**Fang: You were just being lazy.**_

**_Me: Not at all. I _have _been busy!_**

_**I think it's important to say that it has been brought to my attention that the story "Dying to Live Again" by TrencherForLife231 closely resembles this story. While it does, I hadn't heard of it until it was brought to my attention by a reviewer. I did not copy from it. Besides, I came up with the idea for this back in 2011, before cancer stories were even becoming common. Sorry about that rant, but I wanted to get that out there.**_

_**Shout-outs to: DarkAngelWithWings, Arocksprpl2, CrazyPeanutAttack, The High-Fives For Nothing, and Immortalrunes! You guys rock!**_

**87 DAYS LEFT**

(Max PoV):  
The rest of the week went by without incident. Luckily, all talk about Nick was dropped.  
It was Friday night, so I was on a date with Dylan. It was about 11 at night, and we were sitting on his couch, watching some movie. It wasn't very good. I had been leaning my head on his shoulder.  
When the movie ended, I sat up straighter. As the credits rolled down the screen, I stared off into space.  
"You okay, Max? Something bothering you?" Dylan asked, turning to face me.  
I sighed. "No, I just can't stop thinking about - did you hear about Nick?"  
Dylan looked confused. "What about him?"  
Then he looked worried. "No, no, no, not that," I reassured him. "It's just...he has cancer." I still wasn't sure how I felt about that.  
Dylan's face became sympathetic. "That sucks. But he's young. It's not like he's gonna die, at least."  
I shook my head. "That's the thing. He is going to die." My shoulders slumped. "I just feel so bad, like there's something I should've or could've done."  
Dylan wrapped his arm around. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not your fault and there's nothing you can do. So don't let it get to you, babe," Dylan whispered gently into my ear.  
I smiled. "You're the best, Dyl."  
He grinned. "I know."

(Fang PoV):  
It was official. Having an expiration date is the most depressing thing ever.  
I was on my computer, checking Facebook. Other people were talking about their normal lives, but my life was never going to be normal again.  
Just then, my computer beeped. The chat window popped open, from James Griffiths.  
James: yo fang  
I sat there, staring at the message. I closed the window, and continued wasting time.  
James: hello?  
I closed the window again.  
James: cmon fang...  
Whatever. I just ignored it.  
James: wtf dude answer me!  
Okay, one more message, and I close Facebook.  
And finally, nothing.  
James: alright nick. two can play that game  
...Or not.  
I shut my laptop and sat back in the desk chair. I just couldn't stand to talk to him right now.  
As my cell phone rang, I swore. He would not leave me alone, would he? I let my phone ring through and sighed.  
And it rang again. I picked it up, pressed the talk button, and was about to hang up when I heard his voice yell, "Hang up on me, and I swear to God, Fang!"  
We were both silent for a moment, and when I didn't hang up on him, he dropped his voice. "Why have you been ignoring me all week? What's wrong, bud?"  
I sighed. How do you tell your best friend that you're going to die? I guess you just outright say it.  
"I'm going to die, Ig."  
"Look, I don't care how bad it is you're not going to die, Fangy boy."  
I could practically see him rolling his eyes as he said that.  
My voice rose. "No, Iggy, you don't get it! _I am going to die! I have cancer_!"  
He didn't respond. I couldn't blame him - that was an overwhelming statement.  
"Sam and I are coming down this weekend. No buts," he finally said, and hung up. I was grateful, but I wasn't sure I could handle seeing my two best friends yet.  
And more importantly, could _they_ handle seeing _me_ like this?

_**(A/N): Sorry it was short. Less than 600 words. The next one is a bit longer. I'll try to post it on Wednesday. Until then, Hasta Luego!**_

_**-MaximumX and Fang**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N): HAPPY 4th OF JULY!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy the slightly longer chapter.**_

_**Shout-outs to: The High-Fives For Nothing, Skayuhm, Arocksprpl, Fang is awesome, DarkAngelWithWings, RandomlyCheesey, and Guest!**_

True to his word, Iggy arrived with Sam early the next day. And by early, I mean eleven.  
Iggy was driving a sports car that I seriously doubted he could afford. As they were pulling in, Iggy stuck his head out, and started waving, a goofy grin across his face. He parked, and they both stepped out. I walked out the door an took them in. They'd changed a lot since I'd last seen them. Iggy, over six feet tall, had his shaggy blond hair hanging in his eyes. I hadn't seen him since the beginning of last summer.  
Then I took in Sam. He was tall - not as tall as Iggy and I, but tall. Maybe approaching six-foot. He had short cut dirty blond hair. I hadn't seen Sam since I had moved.  
I noticed them looking at me the same way I had been gazing at them. I guess I'd changed a lot since I'd seen them last too.  
The last time I'd seen Sam was in Sixth Grade. I was just a few inches over 5 foot. Even back then I'd been wearing all black. I'd been a little more eager to talk, but I'd been more or less mute by the end of Fourth Grade. Back then, I'd had short cut hair. Now, it hung nearly to my eyes.  
Finally, Iggy broke the silence. "Well are you just gonna stand there? C'mon, invite us in!"  
I smirked and opened the door as I waved them in. As he walked by, Iggy joked, "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. Absolutely no manners." I gave him a playful shove, and he returned it. For the first time since being diagnosed, I was actually happy - I felt normal again. I managed to forget I had cancer.  
I forgot that I was going to die.  
As we walked by the kitchen, Iggy called out, "Morning, Anne." She jumped, nearly dropping the plate she had been holding, and whirled around, a look of shock on her face.  
"James?" She asked incredulously. He grinned and nodded.  
Sam stood more respectively, and said, "Morning, Mrs. Walker," a kind smile on his face. In general, he was much more polite than Iggy.  
"Sam," she returned, exasperated from her confrontation with Iggy.  
"We'll be upstairs," I told her. She pursed her lips and nodded. She wasn't happy that Iggy and Sam were here, but she wasn't going to say anything, either.  
Before we left the room, Iggy called out, "By the way, if you need me to, I'd be happy to cook, Mrs. Walker."  
She sighed. "I'll consider your offer." Her tone said she was done messing around, so I quickly forced my friends upstairs.  
My room was boringly normal. Mostly bare black walls, aside from the occasional poster. I had a wooden desk with my laptop laying on it in one corner of the room, my bed in another, and a clock hanging over it. It was boring, but it was all I needed. Yet Iggy and Sam were taking it all in.  
Finally, they sat down. Iggy, ever talkative as he was caught me off guard. "So who is she?"  
I tried to hide my surprise. The bluntness of his question caught me off guard. I attempted to cover up, but failed, repeatedly stuttering. Finally, I settled with, "What do you mean?"  
"Oh please," he said, waving his hands, "you wouldn't fake dying unless there was a girl involved. I'm still not convinced you're actually sick. So, who is she?"  
I glared at him. "I am dying, Ig. I can show you the scans if you want."  
He continued to look at me, a smirk on his face. I sighed in defeat. "Her name's Max."  
Iggy paused for a second. "You did say _her_ name is Max, right?"  
I sighed again. He was being a complete PITA. "Yes, _James_." He hated being called James. I only used it when I wanted to mess with him or make him shut up.  
As I expected he glared at me. I looked over at Sam. He seemed to be enjoying this intently.  
Finally, Ig shook it off. "Look, Fang, I'm being serious. If I can't help Sammy-boy get a date, then I'm helping you."  
Sam jumped in protest. "You know I'm right here, right?"  
Iggy's face widened in mock surprise. "No! You don't say?" He said in the most sarcastic tone I had ever heard.  
Sam rolled his eyes angrily and turned towards me. "That's a load of bull. I wouldn't need any help from him to get a girl," he said defensively. He quickly added, "I'm just not interested!" I nearly laughed. I had to imagine we looked like a bunch of fools.  
"Okay, back on topic," Iggy said, trying to cut Sam off. He looked back at me. "So how close are you to Max?"  
I hesitated. "She hates my guts."  
Iggy seemed pissed off. "How hard are you trying to make our job?"  
"_Our_ job?" Sam screamed as he flew out of his seat.  
"Your _job_?" I asked, confused.  
He smiled profoundly, standing up. "That's right," he said. "Sam and I are gonna hook you up, whether you're dying or not."  
As he sat down, he added, "Oh, by the way, we transferred here for the semester. So we need a place to stay. We can crash here, right?"  
"What?"  
Sam glared at him. "Since when have I been transferred?"  
"Since after school yesterday," Iggy said casually. Without even looking at me, he asked, "So, we _are_ staying here, right?"

After some convincing, my mom agreed to let Sam and Iggy stay with us. I was just about to pull out the "I'm dying" card when my mom caved. Which is a relief, because doing that would have killed me inside.  
It was already Sunday night. Iggy and Sam were starting at my school tomorrow. I was confident they would be shocked by the reality of my popularity, or lack thereof. Back in New York, I had been quite well liked.  
And I was worried that it would carry over to them.  
That they'd be ignored simply because they were my friends.  
That they'd be miserable here.

_**(A/N): Unfortunately, this is the end of the prewritten chapters. After this, updates will be much slower. My apologies.**_

_**Later.**_

_**-MaximumX**_


End file.
